With You
by Deathskull
Summary: Okay, Let me explain this fan fic Okay my sister's favourite couple in DB was Tien and Kasumi, and she begged me and begged me for a long time to make a really sappy fanfic about them getting back together..... she also wanted to slow Kasumi less than tou


He gulped hard, trying his best to not shallow his tongue and release the tension building in his throat. He hated when it   
took this long for Goku to think up a reaction to any kind of conversation, suddendly he felt a tug on the bottom left leg   
of his Gi,  
  
"She's alive Tenshinhan.... isn't that a good thing" Chaozu asked slowly hestiating several times, he was child like in so  
many ways, he didn't understand why his mentor, wasn't extactic over the news, he didn't even know why they had left that first  
time expect for the fact of the impenting doom at the time,  
  
So many years ago.......  
  
Goku scrathed his head and lent it side ways, a goofy smile rapping most of the bottom half of his face,  
  
"It's not so bad coming back Tenshinhan, Chi-Chi was mad at me for leaving her alone for a while but it wasn't too long,   
before everything was better again", he laughed nervously it didn't take physic power to see that he had unsettled   
Tenshinhan.  
  
"But I left her....." Tenshinhan whispered so lightly that had Goku not been of Sayian blood he probably wouldn't have heard  
him, slowly Tenshinhan's head lowered groundwards ashamed of his action,  
  
"Hey man you died, it's not your fault she'll see that. Even when you came back that news about her.... kept you away",  
  
"Yeah come on Tenshinhan, don't beat yourself up" Choazu chuckled, "Maybe we can go and say hi ?",  
  
Tenshinhan sighed slowly for what must have been the hundredith time in the past five minutes, then looked over at Goku,   
who ofviustly seemed to be enjoying playing the match maker,  
  
"You know Tenshinhan, I can take you anytime you are ready with Shunkan Idou" Goku said seriously for the first time in what  
must have been years,  
  
[This is harder than making a decision about fighting Cell, but even Choazu wants me too. Hey wait a sec...]  
  
"Aren't we jumping to conclusions here, I mean what if she's married or something......." Tenshinhan trail of as he saw,   
Goku fall over snickering,  
  
"Yeah right Tenshinhan, Kasumi and Ranchi married ? Come on. Besides I checked it out. Come on now lets go", Goku quickly  
leant in and grapped both Tenshinhan and Choazu and with a single thought the desert was left alone with nothing but dust  
where once 3 figures stood.  
  
----------------  
  
And within an instant Goku and his companions arrived at a small truck stop on the outskirts of some unknown city, Goku took   
off quickly informing his friends that he knew exactly were she was.  
  
Choazu could already tell, there was something wrong, the bond they had shared for so long allowed him to understand that   
Tenshinhan heart beat was rising dramtically,  
  
"It's Ranchi, Tenshinhan don't worry she won't be angry" Choazu said attempting to comfort his friend,  
  
"It's not Ranchi I'm worried about, Choazu",  
  
He shallowed down another Lump in his throat as he finally felt Goku's Ki apporaching, if it was Kasumi this would probably   
result in some kind of weaponary and a whole lot of shouting, well at least it was a fifty, fifty chance,  
  
But it wasn't to be,  
  
Goku slid round the corner draging in tow a most reluctant Kusami,  
  
"Listen Goku, ya idoit I don't like surpises" Kusami spat at him for at least the thrid time since the towing began,  
  
"Come on Kasumi, you'll like it" he replied,  
  
For a second it seemed that Kasumi didn't even know who stood before her, but only for a second. Her mouth dropped and  
for a minute there was silence, then without warning Kasumi flung herself at him  
  
--------------------  
  
She seemed to wrap herself round his mid-section, it all happened so fast that not even Goku had kept track of it. Kusami's  
face flooded with tears as Tenshinhan looked down on her, she seemed to clutch to him like a young child does a parent,   
through the sobs of tears, Tenshinhan could just about make out a tiny voice,  
  
"I promise I won't do any bad again Tenshinhan, I Love you....." it whimpered,  
  
In surpise Tenshinhan looked down at Kusami again,  
  
[Does..... does she think that I was punishing her for stealing all those years ago]  
  
"No, no Kusami" Tenshinhan said now holding her with his strong arms "I'd never do something like that to you...... I just...it's  
just we were told you were killed.... years ago....it was all over the news that you had been .....",  
  
But she obviously didn't hear him as she clung to him so hard that if not for his strength it might of hurt, but as it was   
he wouldn't trade this moment in for anything,  
  
He brought slowly the palm of his hand to her cheek, his light tounch turning her face bright red,   
  
"I've missed you, Kusami, all of you and I love you too" he whispered softly to her,  
  
[Kami, she's as beautiful as ever.......]  
  
"I've missed you too, my bishounen",  
  
------------------------  
  
Goku's smile now inteseinly covered his face it almost seemed to be beaming, it even seemed to be rubbing off on Choazu  
and as Tenshinhan face came across to lay on him, he nodded lightly and put one hand on Choazu's head,  
  
"Lets leave them alone for a little while Choazu, besides I'm straved you wannna get something to eat" And again Goku and  
Choazu, where gone in an instant, leaving only Tenshinhan and Kusami ....alone.   
  
[Call it a thank you Tenshinhan for saving my son or at least trying]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
